Esta Noite é a Noite!
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Depois de um ano inteirinho de embromação e mil obstáculos, Tsukune Aono cria coragem e resolve declarar seus verdadeiros sentimentos a Moka Akashiya... Esta noite!


**ESTA NOITE... É A NOITE!**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

Em algum lugar do arquipélago japonês, encapsulada dentro de uma dimensão paralela separada do mundo humano por um _kekkai_, uma barreira mística, há uma escola toda especial.

Youkai Gakuen...

Uma instituição de ensino médio exclusiva para youkais e outras criaturas preternaturais estudarem. Aqui se movem criaturas de pesadelo, feiticeiros, monstros e demônios travestidos de rapazes e moças humanos, enquanto aprendem como coexistir com a humanidade sem expor suas verdadeiras formas. Um verdadeiro templo do horror, onde ser morto é o menor de mil terrores indizíveis que espreitam das sombras – e onde humanos autênticos não são bem-vindos.

Com uma única exceção.

Tsukune Aono...

Tal como fazia todos os dias, Tsukune Aono percorria despreocupadamente o caminho que ligava os dormitórios à escola. Um rapaz trigueiro de aspecto mediano, cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos bondosos. Sendo o ÚNICO estudante humano da Academia Youkai, sua raça era um segredo muito bem guardado, conhecido apenas por um seleto número de amigos e colegas de classe – e, presumivelmente, também pela alta direção do estranho instituto.

_É terminantemente proibida, sob pena de morte, a presença de seres humanos neste solo sagrado_. Assim reza o rígido regulamento da Academia Youkai. _Qualquer ser humano eventualmente encontrado no interior dos limites da Academia será morto sem complacência, a fim de evitar que a humanidade descubra o segredo da existência dos youkais_.

"Um ano atrás ingressei por engano nessa escola secreta cheia de demônios e monstros que imitam a forma humana", meditou Tsukune ajeitando a gravata vermelha do uniforme. "Mas voltei pra cá por minha livre e espontânea vontade, porque fiz vários amigos queridos".

Tsukune não havia caminhado muito longe no percurso que cruzava o decrépito cemitério de idade imemorial, quando ouviu uma voz feminina familiar, musical, chamar por ele. Virou-se na direção da mesma, e seus olhos foram abençoados com a visão mais luminosa e arrebatadora que aquele mundo tenebroso seria capaz de oferecer.

Moka Akashiya...

- Bom dia, Tsukune-_kun_! – disse a linda garota de olhos verdes e longos cabelos rosados, acenando-lhe com a mão e sorrindo calorosamente para ele.

- Bom dia, Moka-_san_! – Tsukune respondeu alegremente. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da garota, de seu sorriso radioso, de sua figura tão meiga e angelical. Moka Akashiya, a jovem mais cobiçada da Academia Youkai, fora sua primeira amiga naquele lugar terrível e a principal razão de sua permanência ali, a despeito do perigo constante que isso representava para sua vida, pois ele se apaixonara por ela. Amava Moka Akashiya, se bem que tal amor, ele o sabia, havia de enfrentar problemas e percalços inimagináveis no mundo humano.

Pois, não obstante seu aspecto exterior inocente, de mocinha estudante, Moka Akashiya era o que se chamava de "youkai classe S", ou seja, uma vampira. Dizia-se que seu pai era um dos três Reis demoníacos do Makai, um youkai poderosíssimo que, por sinal, odiava humanos.

- Tsukune – ela murmurou docemente quando alcançou o rapaz, cujo olhar embevecido percorria-lhe o corpo fascinante, admirando-lhe as pernas lindíssimas, as coxas bem torneadas que a saia pragueada xadrez não escondia, o volume dos fartos seios sob o blazer verde do uniforme escolar, a pele lisa branco-rosada, os grandes e expressivos olhos amendoados verde-esmeralda que sobressaíam no belo rosto oval emoldurado pelos cabelos cor-de-rosa longos e sedosos que lhe caíam pelas costas até a cintura. Ela era perfeita (o lendário poder de sedução dos vampiros)!

- Moka-_san – _Tsukune murmurou no mesmo tom, sentindo o ritmo das pulsações aumentar quando seus orbes achocolatados se conectaram com os dela, esmeraldinos; os lábios dela, como coral rosado, entreabriam-se com sensualidade ingênua, pronunciando seu nome em murmúrios extasiados, no que era correspondida por ele com igual entusiasmo e interesse. (No plano psíquico, uma aura rosa brilhante os envolveu a ambos.)

- Tsukune...

- Moka-_san_...

Seus rostos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro. – _Itadakimasu – _ela murmurou. Por uma fração de segundo os olhos de Tsukune viram os pequenos caninos pontiagudos na boca da garota, reluzentes como minúsculos punhais de marfim afiados. Subitamente então...

_Kappu-chuuuuu_!

Antes de Tsukune ter tempo de esboçar um movimento de resistência, Moka cravou os caninos no pescoço dele, perfurando-lhe a artéria carótida e sugando-lhe o sangue morno. Tsukune gemeu baixinho, sentindo um frêmito percorrer o corpo. Gentilmente, a língua de Moka lambeu o sangue das feridas de seu pescoço, curando-as e fazendo com que sumissem de vez. Até parecia que sua carne nunca conhecera a mordida das presas retráteis de um vampiro.

"Ela fez de novo", pensou Tsukune, instintivamente massageando o próprio pescoço.

- _Domo arigato_, Tsukune-_kun –_ ela agradeceu, deliciada. Naquele instante, era tão bela e engraçadinha como qualquer adolescente humana. – Obrigada por me deixar sugar seu sangue.

Tsukune suspirou. – Você não tem jeito mesmo, hein? Até quando vai me tratar como sua bebida favorita e café da manhã? – Seu olhar pousou casualmente sobre o indefectível rosário em torno do pescoço de Moka, donde pendia uma cruz em cujo centro brilhava uma pedra vermelho-sangue; era o talismã místico usado para selar os poderes e a verdadeira natureza da vampira, feroz e indomável, deixando-a fraca e meiga. Só não selava seu desejo de sangue!

Moka riu-se com gosto, mostrando aquele sorrisinho lindo, a um só tempo travesso e inocente, e que era a marca registrada dela. – Me perdoe, Tsukune-_kun_. Mas eu não pude resistir. O seu sangue é tão gostoso… sempre fresquinho… delicioso… E tão nutritivo!

- Sei, sei... O melhor do mundo.

Tsukune, aborrecido, ficou especulando por que ele e Moka não poderiam simplesmente se beijar que nem um rapaz e uma moça normais. "Porque não somos um 'casal' normal, e jamais o seremos", corrigiu-se mentalmente. "Eu sou humano e Moka-_san_ é youkai, e ainda por cima, uma _kyuuketsuki_, uma vampira... viciada em sangue humano... no _meu _sangue".

- Anda, vem, Tsukune – disse Moka alegremente, puxando o precioso amigo humano pela manga do blazer verde-garrafa. – Não queremos nos atrasar para a aula das sete da manhã!

- Moka-_san_ – ele começou, enquanto caminhavam juntos por entre árvores mortas de formas grotescas, antigas lápides rachadas, urnas, cenotáfios e fachadas de mausoléus mofados, tudo ruindo e coberto de musgo e hera, sob um céu azul-acinzentado onde flutuavam suavemente grandes nuvens alaranjadas. – Moka-_san_...

- Sim, Tsukune – ela replicou. Um sorriso radiante brincava nos seus lábios róseos.

- Moka-_san_, você tem sido meu sol, minha luz nesse lugar de escuridão e malignidade. Minha amiga, minha protetora... – Hesitou um instante e, como que surpreso pelas suas próprias palavras, falou: - Eu gosto muito, MUITO de você!

Ela tornou a rir, o riso suave, acariciante, de que ele tanto gostava e que o fazia sentir-se tão otimamente bem. – E eu ADORO você! - Apanhou o cotovelo de Tsukune. – Vamos entrar de braços dados e deixar morrendo de inveja os rapazes que ficam me passando cantadas.

- Legal – disse ele, torcendo para que algum dos "rapazes" não fosse além de apenas sentir inveja. Tinha consciência de quão violentos podiam ser aqueles youkais, ainda mais se fosse descoberta a presença de um humano incógnito em seu meio. Seria morte certa!

Lembrou-se do truculento orc Saizou Komiya. _Ser humano bom é ser humano morto_.

"Moka-_san _me protegeu desde que nos conhecemos, mesmo eu sendo um humano. Ela, Kurumu-_chan_, Yukari-_chan_, Mizore-_chan_ e até Ruby-_san _me protegeram dos outros."

Tsukune esboçou seu melhor sorriso para Moka. "Kami-_sama_, estou tão feliz!", pensou. "A garota mais bonita, inteligente e simpática de toda a escola ME adora! Se ao menos..."

E lá foram eles, de braços dados, como bons amigos e confidentes, para enfrentar mais um aloucado dia de aula na exótica e perigosíssima Academia Youkai.

**1**

Aula de literatura japonesa moderna, com a Profª Shizuka Nekonome (a youkai-gato).

Durante toda a aula, Tsukune Aono bem que tentou, porém não conseguiu se concentrar nos estudos. Seus pensamentos turbilhonaram no cérebro, quase sempre em torno da bela estudante vampira sentada na carteira atrás da sua, e do que ele, Tsukune - um humano - significava REALMENTE para ela. Depois de um semestre inteiro vendo Moka "beijar" o pescoço de Tsukune – que piada! - , quase todos na escola de youkais passaram a acreditar que os dois estavam namorando a sério, e que o próprio Tsukune devia ser algum tipo de vampiro, porquanto dizia-se que "vampiros são criaturas solitárias e egoístas que só se casam com indivíduos da mesma raça". _São racistas até o fundo da alma_. "Vampiros só podem ficar com vampiros", assim ditava a regra ancestral. "Qualquer raça que não seja vampiro é igual a lixo". "Aqueles que se opõem às regras devem morrer". (Ah, as vetustas Leis Vampíricas! Um pesado fardo para a forte raça de vampiros, que se julga a melhor de todas, o "auge do poder", _de-chu_!)

Mas a própria Moka lhe explicara que essa regra era letra morta e esquecida hoje em dia. _Sou livre para amar quem eu quiser, sem distinção de raça ou espécie_.

De sua parte, não obstante, Tsukune nutria dúvidas sobre os verdadeiros sentimentos de Moka para com ele. Vezes e mais vezes, quando os dois se encontraram a sós, Tsukune quisera beijá-la, e ela parecera sentir o mesmo em relação a ele, mas, no último instante, o desejo de sangue, atiçado pelo aguçado faro de vampiro, falara mais alto e... _Kappu-chu_! Tsukune chegava a recear que Moka só estivesse saindo com ele para sugar-lhe o sangue, por mais absurdo (e preconceituoso) que se lhe afigurasse tal receio. Fosse como fosse, o sentimento de insegurança persistia em atormentá-lo.

"Moka-_san_, o que eu sou pra você?"

Relanceou o olhar para trás e viu a face sorridente e amável de Moka, tímida e confiante, os orbes verdes brilhantes fitando-o com carinho, eivados de silencioso incentivo. _Eu te amo_.Sentiu-se envergonhado por pensar mal dela. Moka Akashiya, que sempre estivera sozinha no mundo humano - uma youkai entre mortais - , fora a primeira a sentir o problema de Tsukune – um mortal "perdido" entre youkais – e se solidalizar com ele. _Eu nunca vou te deixar só_.

"Sou mesmo um cara mesquinho", recriminou-se Tsukune. "Moka-_san _é uma vampira, pra ela beber sangue é tão normal, natural, quanto, sei lá, comer peixe cru pra Nekonome-_sensei_. Mas o que importa de verdade é que o que eu sinto por ela não irá mudar. Eu amo a Moka-_san _e quero dizer isso a ela com todas as letras".

Finda a aula, Tsukune procurou falar com Moka. Todavia, mal havia trocado duas ou três palavras com ela e – subitamente, como sucedia sempre em tais ocasiões – foi quase asfixiado pelos seios imensos e balouçantes da bela _succubus_ Kurumu Kurono, que se jogara sobre o "indefeso" Tsukune ao vê-lo, abraçando-o com sofreguidão de maneira lasciva e libidinosa – para perplexidade de uns e inveja de outros, pois a garota-demônio de cabelos azuis-turquesa e busto aerodinâmico era de longe a moça mais popular do colégio, e, acima de tudo, a principal rival de Moka pelo amor de Tsukune (para dor de cabeça de Moka e sufoco de Tsukune).

E assim, durante todo o dia, Tsukune Aono tentou de todas formas possíveis declarar seu amor a Moka Akashiya, porém – por "n" razões – ele falhou miseravelmente.

No Clube de Jornalismo da Academia, foi a vez de Moka ser (como de hábito) assediada descaradamente pelo presidente do clube, o licantropo Ginei Morioka, um pervertido notório por suas fotos indiscretas de garotas em posições comprometedoras, sendo salva não por Tsukune (que ficou sem ação), mas por uma bacia de bronze gigante que do nada materializou-se acima da cabeça do lobisomem e o nocauteou no chão – uma das marcas registradas da graciosa bruxinha Yukari Sendo, de doze anos, bissexual e apaixonada igualmente por Tsukune epor Moka. (Depois Gin-s_enpai_ tentou apertar os seios de Kurumu, porém o que ganhou foi um belo olho roxo! _De-chu_!)

Aproveitando-se de um descuido dos colegas, Tsukune rapidamente tomou a mão de Moka, puxando-a e levando-a consigo para o pátio da academia, onde, à sombra de uma monstruosa árvore-youkai-serpente há séculos presa em um sono mágico, ele pretendia – afinal – confessar-lhe seu amor. Contudo, a _yuki onna_ Mizore Shirayuki já o esperava e, bem diante de seus olhos estarrecidos, aprisionou Moka em um bloco de gelo, a pretexto de impedí-la de sugar o sangue de Tsukune, a quem insistia em chamar de "meu predestinado". Como em tantas ocasiões antes daquela, não foi senão a chegada afoita de Kurumu e Yukari que impediu que a linda e fria youkai das neves de olhos azuis cristalinos e cabelos arroxeados concretizasse o seu sonho, há tanto tempo acalentado, de fazer um filho... com Tsukune!

Ao meio-dia foi o almoço no refeitório escolar. Mas como sempre acontecia, lá estava Tsukune, sentado a comer, cercado por suas amigas e "pretendentes": Moka, Mizore, Kurumu e Yukari, cada uma delas tão ciumenta e possessiva quanto a outra. Impossível, portanto, falar mais intimamente com Moka em tais condições. (Ruby Toujyou, a sensual bruxa-youkai-corvo com tendências masoquistas, que fazia as vezes de inspetora de alunos – entre outros "bicos" - , só podia ficar de lado, suspirando e sonhando com o "inatingível" Tsukune! _De-chu_!)

Desanimado, Tsukune cogitou desistir. Então...

Na aula de informática com a Profª. Nanami Gokaze (uma _tennyo _belíssima,vestida de _hagoromo_ e tudo), os alunos se dividiram em duplas: Kurumu arrastou Tsukune para o seu lado, enquanto Moka e Yukari sentaram-se juntas. A certa altura, Moka levantou-se. Mas ao passar pela mesa do computador de Tsukune, ela tropeçou e caiu. Tsukune já instintivamente se adiantou para ajudá-la. O incidente durou meio minuto, mas, no intervalo de tempo em que Tsukune ajudou Moka a se levantar, ela passou à mão dele, furtivamente, um pedaço de papel dobrado várias vezes. Tsukune de pronto enfiou o papel no bolso da calça. Moka deu uma piscadela de cumplicidade para ele. Kurumu nada percebeu.

A pretexto de ir ao banheiro, Tsukune pediu licença e saiu da sala dos computadores. Uma vez lá fora, desdobrou o papel. Evidentemente, continha um recado. Ele o leu ali mesmo. Dizia simplesmente, em caligrafia clara e bonita: "Esta noite, no meu quarto. Moka".

Durante vários segundos ele ficou boquiaberto; incrédulo, releu o bilhete mais uma vez. A seguir tornou a guardar o papel no bolso. Voltou à sala dos computadores, sentou-se, e se concentrou em ajudar a Kurumu, que estava toda "encalacrada" com o teclado do computador. De repente, deu-se conta de que Moka estava olhando intensamente para ele. No momento em que ela percebeu que Tsukune também a fitava, desviou o olhar e voltou a se ocupar com o trabalho de _PowerPoint _em seu computador.

O resto da tarde, bastante surpreendentemente, transcorreu sem ocorrências graves. O único incidente digno de nota foi uma ligeira altercação com um bishounen que se pavoneava de sua vasta cabeleira vermelha – possivelmente um _kudagitsune_, um youkai-raposa – e queria por todos os meios "sequestrar" a Moka para levá-la num _tour _suspeitopelos "Arcos Mononoke". Tsukune apenas removeu a cruz do rosário de ferro em redor do pescoço de Moka, e deixou que a personalidade integral dela, 100% vampira – de olhos rubros, longos cabelos branco-prateados, superforça sobrenatural e youki esmagador - , partidária da política de "tolerância zero", assumisse e se encarregasse de dar uma lição inesquecível no pretenso conquistador.

Tsukune tinha a impressão de que uma fogueira lhe ardia na barriga (a espertíssima Yukari diria que isso provinha de uma conexão reforçada com seu "elemental pessoal do fogo"). Seus pensamentos gravitavam em torno do fragmento de papel – arrancado do caderno de Moka, com o desenho inconfundível do morcego estilizado – que continha o recado inesperado. Sentia-se incrédulo e orgulhoso. O seu sonho estava prestes a se concretizar, afinal!

"Esta noite...!"

**2**

Noite na Youkai Gakuen.

Num céu vermelho-escuro sem estrelas, a Lua surgiu por trás de uma enorme nuvem. Era cor de sangue, parecendo muito maior do que Tsukune alguma vez a vira em qualquer lugar do mundo humano. Isto, ele conjeturou, devia ser um dos efeitos colaterais da barreira protetora de energia mística que isolava a academia do mundo dos mortais (e que, de igual modo, dava à luz do dia a aparência de crepúsculo). À luz espectral dessa Lua carmesim moviam-se, por entre as grotescas árvores mortas e o caótico emaranhado de ervas, lápides, urnas, cenotáfios e mausoléus ruinosos do tétrico cemitério, _coisas _cujas formas bizarras e apavorantes não foram feitas para serem vistas por olhos mortais. Percorrendo tal paisagem surreal e sinistra, tinha-se a impressão de estar em outro planeta, ou, pior ainda, numa verdadeira antessala do Inferno.

Somente uma solitária figura humana – um rapaz atlético de cabelos negros rebeldes, trajando calça _jeans_ e camisa polo – ousava desafiar os mudos horrores sob o luar sanguinolento.

Tsukune se achava à frente da porta do quarto de Moka Akashiya, na ala feminina do dormitório estudantil da Academia Youkai. A porta de número 413, com o morcego estilizado! Seu coração batia com tamanha força que ele duvidava ser capaz de falar. Embora Tsukune tivesse um bom pretexto para estar ali – a jovem vampira era excelente aluna em matemática, bem ao contrário de seu amigo mortal, e os dois já haviam combinado de estudarem juntos desde o semestre passado - , sentia-se como se estivesse prestes a profanar o sacrário residencial de uma deusa. Voltaram-lhe à mente as palavras pouco gentis do lobisomem Ginei Morioka: "Uma vampira de sangue real e um cara como você? Sem chance!" Inconscientemente franziu o cenho. _Um cara como eu_... _Porque eu sou humano_? Cerrou e descerrou os punhos. _Danem-se as regras_. _Danem-se todas aquelas leis vampíricas racistas, medievais_. _Eu já tomei minha decisão_. Respirou fundo, bateu à porta e esperou. Ouviu passos leves e cautelosos se aproximarem, logo depois o ruído da maçaneta e, por fim, a porta se abriu.

- Tsukune-_kun_... – disse a voz suave, musical e extremamente encantadora de Moka.

- M-Moka-_san_... – tartamudeou Tsukune, piscando os olhos, maravilhado com a singela beleza da jovem youkai, de pé, à sua frente, no limiar da porta do quarto. Moka trazia sobre o corpo esguio e curvilíneo um vestido leve de seda preta, com detalhes cor-de-rosa e um decote profundo, que lhe realçava a alvura da pele, banhada pelo luar escarlate. "Linda demais!", pensou extasiado. "Moka-_san_, vocêé linda e sensual a qualquer hora do dia... ou da noite, usando um vestido ou o uniforme de colegial". E o poder de fascinar da vampira tomou conta do rapaz humano novamente. Engolindo em seco, ele meteu a mão no bolso da calça _jeans_ e tirou o papel dobrado que continha o recado de Moka, e disse, meio atabalhoadamente: - Boa noite, Moka-_san_, você me convidou pra vir aqui, lembra? Eu...

Não completou a frase. Em um gesto rápido, Moka o puxou para dentro do quarto e fechou a porta atrás deles sem som algum. – Boa noite, Tsukune – ela disse, em tom discreto e carinhoso. – Me perdoe o mau jeito, mas não é seguro lá fora. – Ela indicou-lhe a cadeira da escrivaninha com a mão, para que se sentasse. – Tsukune, eu te chamei porque percebi que, desde cedo, você vinha tentando falar comigo, porém sempre aparecia alguém ou alguma coisa para atrapalhar. Aqui, não. Você pode falar à vontade, que somos só nós dois e ninguém mais.

Sem se mexer, Tsukune relanceou o olhar em volta. _Estou nos aposentos da Moka-_san. A mera constatação de tal fato fez o sangue pulsar mais rápido em suas artérias. Na Academia Youkai os alojamentos eram todos individuais, para preservar a privacidade dos estudantes. Foi o que permitiu a Tsukune esconder sua origem humana, evitando assim ser morto pelos youkais. Ele nunca adentrara o quarto de Moka, e sabia que nenhum outro homem havia feito isso antes (se bem que Moka já houvesse estado no quarto de Tsukune, cozinhando para ele, durante a convalescença do rapaz após a peleja contra Kuyou Youko, no ano letivo anterior). Notou que na decoração predominavam os tons de rosa e lilás, com algum azul escuro e vermelho vivo como detalhe, e lamentou sua ignorância quase total do significado das cores no _feng shui_.

- Então... Tsukune-_kun_? - Uma ligeira impaciência vibrou na voz doce de Moka. Qual lembrete de sua verdadeira natureza, o rosário de ferro puro pendia entre os seios da vampira, que o decote generoso do vestido desvelava parcialmente; incrustado no centro da cruz de ferro, o rubi astérico brilhava sinistramente, redondo, feito o olho maligno de um demônio do Makai.

- Moka-_san_... – ele principiou, fitando o belo rosto, sentindo-se mergulhar nos profundos olhos verdes cintilantes da ayashi, como que mesmerizado. Dentro do peito o coração martelava-lhe impiedosamente. Mentalmente gritou para ela: Eu te amo!

- Tsukune... – ela replicou, orbes cor de esmeralda sempre fixos nos do jovem humano, achocolatados, parecendo tão mesmerizada como ele.

- Moka-_san_...

- Tsukune...

Houvesse um clarividente observando a cena e parecer-lhe-ia que o homem e a mulher – humano e ayashi – se achavam imersos em luminosa atmosfera áurica cor-de-rosa. Como em tantas vezes anteriores, seus rostos foram se aproximando um do outro, lentamente, deixando os lábios bem próximos, como se quisessem se beijar. "Já vi esse filme antes", pensou Tsukune. "Dúzias de vezes, e termina sempre do mesmo jeito. _Kappu-chu_!" Apesar disso, a boca de Moka o atraía feito um ímã, ou um turbilhão de Charybdis. Ele simplesmente não podia – não queria - se desviar da mesma, de seus lindos lábios coralinos, de seus dentes alvíssimos, de sua língua...

E então, no último instante, _aconteceu_!

Os olhos castanhos de Tsukune alargaram-se até a máxima extensão possível, pupilas dilatadas tremeluzentes de estupefação, quando, pela primeira vez, os lábios de Moka, rosados e macios, pousaram docemente nos seus. _Oh, Deus_! Seu coração ribombava em sua caixa torácica. Ato contínuo, as bocas se abriram em silêncio, permitindo às línguas ansiosas se encontrarem, timidamente, de início, acariciando-se, provando-se, explorando-se num roçar leve e trêmulo que logo evoluiu em uma dança erótica, frenética, embalada ao ritmo de sensações indescritíveis que nenhum deles conhecia. Moka enlaçou os braços em torno do pescoço de Tsukune; ele, por sua vez, envolveu a cintura dela com um dos braços e, com delicadeza, colocou a outra mão na nuca da vampira, dedilhando os fios rosados da linda cabeleira que lhe descia até os quadris. Sentindo a maciez dos seios dela contra seu peito, Tsukune aprofundou o beijo explorando os lábios, o céu da boca e por baixo da língua quente de Moka, misturando suas salivas. Por vários segundos preciosos, o humano e a youkai permaneceram imóveis, agarrados um ao outro, lábios contra lábios, sugando o fôlego, a saliva, sentindo o bater de seus corações em uníssono. Depois que suas bocas se separaram, Tsukune e Moka ficaram se encarando, olhos nos olhos – castanho-claro contra verde-esmeralda - , e afinal, a garota vampira sorriu, e disse: - Tsukune, eu te amo.

- Eu também te amo, Moka-_san_ – ele replicou gentilmente. E tornou a beijá-la.

- Tsukune foi o meu primeiro – comentou Moka, com um toque de malícia. – De novo.

- Hmmm?

- Você foi meu primeiro amigo, e também o primeiro humano de quem eu suguei sangue. E agora, é o primeiro homem que eu beijo. Meu primeiro beijo na boca!

- Sinto-me honrado.

- Ah, não seja bobo! – Moka riu, afastou-se um pouco e sentou-se na beira da cama forrada com lençóis lilases. - Você queria muito isso, não queria?

- Se eu negasse, estaria mentindo.

- Eu também. Mas o desejo de sangue...

- O que importa é que você finalmente aprendeu a controlar o seu ímpeto de vampiro. – Tsukune sentou-se ao lado dela na cama, roçando timidamente o dorso de sua mão direita (no pulso, o "cadeado sagrado" de ferro puro que impedia que o sangue vampírico injetado por Moka para salvar-lhe a vida, meses atrás, o transformasse numghoul) nas costas da mão esquerda da jovem ayashi de cabelos róseos. – Beijar é muito melhor que morder jugulares ou carótidas, né?

(O beijo de Moka-_chan_ e Tsukune-_kun_ acionou 29 músculos faciais, sendo 12 dos lábios e 17 da língua, e queimou mais de 12 calorias em dez segundos. Nada mal, hum?)

- Tsukune – disse Moka, entre curiosa e apreensiva – onde você aprendeu a fazer aquelas coisas com a língua? Você já tinha beijado alguém antes?

O rapaz corou. – B-bem, na verdade... Eu aprendi graças à Kurumu-_chan_, que...

- Kurumu-_chan_? – Moka arregalou os olhos de horror. – Aquela _succubus_ pervertida beijou você? Ela vai te escravizar e te sugar toda a força vital até a morte!

Tsukune fez um gesto apaziguador. – Não, não é nada disso, Moka-_san_. Kurumu-_chan_ só me emprestou alguns vídeos e DVDs educativos sobre sexualidade.

- Humpf! Faço uma ideia do que a diabinha peituda considera "educativo".

- E não, eu nunca beijei ninguém antes. Nem humana, nem youkai.

- Oh, Tsukune-_kun_! – Moka exclamou, juntando as mãos. – Então eu fui a sua primeira!

- Foi sim. Pra falar a verdade, nunca fui um cara popular com as garotas humanas.

Moka envolveu Tsukune com seus braços alvos e roliços, e o apertou num abraço cálido e ternuroso. – Tsukune... Eu tô morrendo de vontade de fazer uma coisa...

Ele olhou-a bestificado. - M-Moka-_san_!

- Não é o que você está pensando – ela retrucou defensivamente, e suas faces rosadas ruborizaram-se ainda mais. – É apenas uma... uma fantasia que eu tenho... Me desculpe!

No instante seguinte um Tsukune atônito deu por si com o rosto enterrado no decote de Moka, que com suas mãos apertava a cabeça dele contra seus fartos seios redondos e firmes. Ela o embalava carinhosamente se balançando para frente e para trás, com os dedos acariciando-lhe a nuca. "Estou sufocando!", pensava Tsukune meio atordoado. Seus olhos arregalados e a ponta de seu nariz encostavam na pele branca das duas esferas suculentas que pareciam prestes a escapar pelo amplo decote. Ele rendeu-se, afinal, mais satisfeito que constrangido por sentir a maciez dos seios dela (a sensualidade do contato de pele com pele). Ouviu Moka sussurrar-lhe: "Eu te amo... Eu te amo". Por que não? Kurumu fazia isso sempre, todos os dias, e ele jamais reclamava.

- Eu sempre quis fazer isso, Tsukune-_kun_ – explicou Moka alegremente. – Todos os dias eu via a Kurumu-_chan_ te abraçar e quase te esmagar com aqueles peitões dela, e ardia de ciúme. Queria fazer o mesmo com você, mas me faltava coragem. Agora... Seu coração está disparado, Tsukune-_kun_. Tudo bem?

- T-tudo bem – falou Tsukune, tentando ajeitar com as mãos o cabelo negro despenteado. Pensou, admirado: "Uau! Moka-_san _se soltou um bocado esta noite!"

Ela mergulhou seus olhos cor de esmeralda nos dele, cor de terra. – Tsukune – murmurou a moça vampira - tem alguma fantasia secreta que gostaria de realizar?

- Fantasia? - repetiu Tsukune, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ocorreu-lhe uma ideia ousada demais, e ele enrubesceu só de pensar naquilo. Inspirou profunda e ritmicamente, e soltou bem devagar – uma, duas, três vezes. "Eu tenho calma. Eu tenho domínio próprio".

- Tsukune... – ela lhe tocou a face com os dedos frios.

- Moka-_san_... Eu sei que você vai me chamar de pervertido, mas... – ele baixou o rosto. – A verdade, Moka-_san_, é que eu queria tocar nos seus seios, e cada vez que eu vejo a Yukari-_chan _fazer isso... apertando seus seios... Eu sinto uma inveja danada dela, perdão!

A jovem de cabelos róseos mirou-o com um misto de carinho e comiseração. – Não tem porque se desculpar – disse ela. - Tsukune não é nenhum pervertido, é o homem que eu amo. – Em seguida tomou as mãos dele e trouxe-as até os seus seios túrgidos.

- Me toque, Tsukune. Não precisa se envergonhar.

"Os seios da Moka-_san_ são tão lindos, tão macios, firmes e redondos", pensou Tsukune, perplexo e fascinado, enquanto apalpava e apertava as duas esferas perfeitas que quase pulavam para fora do decote, experimentando-lhes a textura aveludada da pele alva, os mamilos duros por baixo do vestido de alcinhas preto, transparente. Ele apertou delicadamente os mamilos eriçados dela com os dedos, por cima do sutiã de renda, e Moka soltou um gemido quase inaudível de prazer. Até parecia que aquela não era a Moka Akashiya com a qual ele estava familiarizado.

"Estou massageando os belos seios da divina Moka-_san_!", Tsukune pensou a recear que a bela vampira estivesse de novo sob o efeito de algum feitiço afrodisíaco criado pela endiabrada Yukari, a bruxa menina-prodígio cujo maior sonho era participar de um _ménage-à-trois _junto com Moka e Tsukune. "Oh, meu Deus, o Horehore-_kun _de novo não!"

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Moka disse-lhe mansamente: - Pode ficar tranquilo, Tsukune. Desta vez estou cônscia de tudo. Nada de Horehore-_kun_, nada de afrodisíaco mágico.

Ela suspirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Em seguida relaxou vagarosamente. "É tão bom", murmurou. Era claro que se deliciava com o toque das mãos de Tsukune em sua carne macia.

- Moka-_san _tá me mostrando mais uma faceta que eu não conhecia – disse ele, espantado. Lógico que estava excitado – afinal, era homem - , mas a mera visão do vetusto rosário que descia pelo rego entre os seios de Moka, com o rubi astérico de um vermelho sanguíneo piscando malignamente no centro da cruz de ferro, bastava para lembrá-lo de que havia um limite até onde ele podia ir com ela. Era um símbolo aziago para Tsukune, um sinal de alerta máximo: Cuidado, vermezinho humano!

"Se eu, mesmo acidentalmente, remover a cruz do rosário no pescoço da Moka-_san_, o sangue da vampira adormecida no corpo dela despertará completamente", Tsukune refletiu, preocupado. "E a Moka-_san _se tornará um demônio _sexy_, violento e cruel, de olhos vermelhos e cabeleira prateada, capaz de me chutar a vinte metros de distância que nem uma bola de futebol". (Por alguma razão metafísica ora desconhecida, alguma obscura e misteriosa lei profundamente enterrada nos arcanos do Universo, somente ele, um mortal, tinha o poder de tirar a cruz do rosário de Moka e assim liberar o _alter ego_ demoníaco dela, a "Ura-Moka". _De-chu_!)

Num átimo, voltou-lhe à mente, tal como um dobre de finados, a voz fria da "outra Moka", falando com a arrogância de uma deusa ofendida: "Ponha-se no seu lugar, Tsukune... Meu orgulho supremo como uma vampira não permite que um mero humano como você possa me tocar... Você não tem a mínima chance de me ter".

_Conforme esperado de uma vampira com dupla personalidade_.

Tsukune suspirou. Ergueu os olhos para ela, mas quem se encontrava diante dele era a _sua _Moka – a "Omote-Moka", como a outra a chamava desdenhosamente - , sorrindo-lhe graciosamente. "O sorriso da Moka-_san _é tão brilhante que inunda de luz mesmo os momentos mais escuros e tristes", pensou comovido até o fundo da alma. "É o seu dom. Pouco me importa que chamem isso de 'presença', 'fascínio', 'coisa de vampiro'. E seja lá qual for a personalidade, 'Ura-_san_' ou 'Omote-_san_', eu nunca vou deixar de gostar dela".

- Sua fantasia se realizou, não é, Tsukune? - Não se tratava de uma pergunta, mas de uma simples constatação do fato. Moka ajeitou o vestido preto que batia um pouco acima dos joelhos, um gesto de recato que intrigou o moço depois do que haviam feito. Teria ela voltado a ser a pudica Moka Akashiya de sempre?

- S-sim... Obrigado por tudo, Moka-_san_ – disse ele, levantando-se e fazendo uma grande mesura de agradecimento diante dela. – Nunca me esquecerei desta noite.

Moka estendeu a mão para Tsukune voltar a se sentar do lado dela, e ele assim o fez.

- Eu também não esquecerei – disse ela, irradiando de seu semblante tranquilidade e uma grande alegria. – Foi muito bom fazer algo diferente hoje. Expressar honestamente o que sentimos um pelo outro após passar dois semestres inteirinhos evitando falar disso, ou, pior ainda, sendo interrompidos sempre que tentamos fazê-lo. – Fez uma pausa e fitou ligeiramente o relógio despertador digital cor-de-rosa em cima da escrivaninha. – Já é bastante tarde da noite. Tarde demais pra você sair por aí, pra voltar ao dormitório masculino. Você pode dormir aqui, no meu quarto, OK?

- No seu quarto? - repetiu timidamente o garoto humano. Dando um sorrisinho amarelo envergonhado, ele disse: - OK, OK. Se você tiver um futon reserva pra mim...

- Esqueça o futon. Este leito – ela bateu com a mão espalmada na cama – é grande o suficiente para nós dois dormirmos sem problemas.

- E-eu e a Moka-_san_... juntos na mesma cama? – exclamou Tsukune, gaguejando e corando até a raiz dos cabelos. "Calma, calma, Tsukune", disse para si próprio. "Fique frio". Não pôde deixar de ficar ruborizado, porém apressou-se em dizer, com um sorriso embaraçado: - Er... tá legal. Tudo bem. Eu juro pra você, Moka-_san_, não serei desrespeitoso em momento algum.

- Tsukune-_kun – _ela disse - você está parecendo um pimentão de tão vermelho.

- Moka-_san_...!

- E não precisa jurar nada para mim. – O sorriso dela era cativante. - Como já falei antes, eu confio no Tsukune-_kun_ do fundo do meu coração. – Ela entrelaçou sua mão com a dele. – De mais a mais, sua mãe me pediu para tomar conta de você, lembra?

- Moka-_san_...

- Tsukune...

Beijaram-se longamente, abraçaram-se, acariciaram-se mutuamente e trocaram as juras de "Eu te amo!", conforme o esperado de um par enamorado. (Enfim!)

Em seguida, fizeram uma divertida guerra de travesseiros e almofadas, deram risada até caírem exaustos, cobertos de penas de ganso, felizes como crianças.

Entre beijos, penas e fronhas, Moka encostou os lábios sedosos ao ouvido de Tsukune e murmurou: - Gostaria que esta noite não terminasse nunca. O que acha de voltar aqui amanhã, à mesma hora? Hein, Tsukune?

- Quer dizer, outro encontro às escondidas? Aqui no seu quarto, após o anoitecer?

- Lógico. Poderíamos nos encontrar toda noite, ou noite sim, noite não, dentro das nossas possibilidades. E até combinar um sinal em código, tipo três batidas curtas na porta, seguidas de uma pausa, mais três batidas longas. Gostou da ideia?

- Gostei, sim, Moka-_san_. – Suavemente, Tsukune envolveu-a em seus braços morenos e beijou-lhe a boca com ternura. Correu os dedos pelos cabelos lisos dela, depois pousou a mão direita (com o "cadeado sagrado") no ombro delicado, onde ficou alisando a pele macia, branca e aveludada. – Mais dois anos e a gente vai se graduar, e então, quem sabe, eu e você poderemos ficar juntos em definitivo, seja no mundo dos humanos ou dos youkais. – Começou a beijar os ombros macios de Moka, passou a beijar-lhe o pescoço e se deteve na base, para lhe sentir o latejar das veias. – Isso parece um sonho. Até que enfim temos tempo um para o outro.

- Quer sugar meu sangue, Tsukune? - indagou Moka de supetão, com um sorriso cândido – Se você quiser, eu deixo.

- Quêêê? Não, sem chance! – Tsukune sacudiu a cabeça veementemente. - Eu não curto esse lance de chupar sangue dos outros, de jeito nenhum. Sem ofensa, Moka-_san_. - Todavia, apressou-se a acrescentar, como que pedindo desculpas por tamanha grosseria: - Mas eu compreendo que pra Moka-_san _o compartilhamento do sangue é um ato de amor.

"Foi por amor que a Moka-_san _me deu seu sangue, e com ele o poder ayashi da Ura-Moka selada. Eu só estou vivo até hoje por sua causa".

Ela o encarou, momentaneamente em dúvida, e falou: - Tsukune, você e eu estamos ligados pelo laço de sangue. Fale comigo e conte-me a verdade. O que está escondendo de mim?

Ele resolveu contar-lhe tudo, afinal. Pensou: Será minha prova de amor.

É verdade que já se haviam passado mais de seis meses desde que o youki do sangue vampírico que Moka injetara em Tsukune fora selado pelo exorcista-diretor da Youkai Gakuen, assim evitando que o jovem humano voltasse a se transformar num monstro carniçal, um ghoul. No entanto, as recordações daquele dia nefasto em que ele, viciado no sangue de Moka pelas repetidas injeções recebidas, chegara ao ponto de querer morder a amiga preciosa, ainda estavam bem impregnadas na memória de Tsukune. Tal como o rosário de Moka lacrava seu verdadeiro "eu", vampiresco e sombrio, o "cadeado-selo" de Tsukune tinha o poder de prender o "espírito" da besta-fera, mas não o impedia de desejar o sangue da vampira que era sua fonte de força.

Ela tomou as mãos dele entre as suas. – Eu compreendo o que você deve estar passando. Sofro muito com os sintomas de abstinência, você sabe. Suco de tomate ajuda a aplacar a _sede_, daí que eu bebo bastante suco de tomate enlatado.

- Já superei isso. O selo que o diretor colocou em mim – ele exibiu o pulso direito com a corrente de ferro de cinco voltas donde pendia o cadeado místico – controla o youki do sangue de vampiro que corre nas minhas veias, e impede o pior. Mas agora eu também entendo o que se passa com você, Moka-_san_. Compreendo quão difícil é se controlar, reprimir a sede de sangue, tendo o objeto do nosso desejo tão perto, e, ao mesmo tempo, temendo perder o controle e acabar machucando a pessoa amada. Moka-_san_, nós somos iguais.

Moka abraçou Tsukune pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu ombro. – Creio que estamos chegando a um melhor nível de compreensão e aceitação entre humanos e youkais, e em particular entre humanos e vampiros. E tudo graças ao meu amado Tsukune!

"Você me chamou de seu sol, mas a verdade é que você, Tsukune, tem sido meu sol, meu polo de luz desde que vim para esta academia... Desde que nos conhecemos, no dia em que eu te atropelei com minha bicicleta e te fiz sangrar. Sem o Tsukune, eu ainda seria apenas uma triste e solitária criatura das trevas, a 'flor inalcançável' que todos cobiçam, mas que não tem amigos, e que odeia os humanos. E talvez fosse até cair na lábia ou nas garras de youkais inescrupulosos que nem o Gin-_senpai_, o Inui Jyunya e o Saizou Komiya. Tsukune me ensinou a fazer amigos, a sorrir, a gostar da vida, a confiar nas pessoas, independente de raça ou aparência física".

- Todos podemos viver em paz e harmonia, desde que respeitando as diferenças alheias. Que importa se você bebe sangue, se é alérgica a alho e a prata, se não pode nadar comigo na praia ou na piscina porque a água te queima, ou, ainda, se sua comida tem gosto de capim porque você usa erva d'água pra cozinhar, em vez de água pura? Eu te aceito do jeitinho que você é.

- Por causa disso, vai ganhar um... um beijo!

O jovem humano deu uma risadinha encabulada. – Sabe, Moka-_san_... Eu andei pesquisando sobre cultura vampírica na biblioteca da escola, me familiarizando com os hábitos e costumes de vocês. E sabe o que eu descobri? Que sugar sangue tem a mesma conotação sexual que beijar na boca pra nós, humanos.

- Ohh...!

- Talvez seja por isso que a Moka-_san _nunca me beijou antes, até esta noite.

- Tsukune...

- Moka-_san_!

Seus olhares se permutaram, seus rostos se aproximaram e seus lábios se entreabriram, tímidos, ansiosos, num convite e numa oferta para um novo beijo. (De novo a atmosfera áurica em tons de rosa-avermelhado, rosa-choque, rosa-bebê envolvendo os dois "amigamantes". _Chu_!)

- Tsukune – Moka sussurrou – eu já falei que você tem um cheiro delicioso?

Ela abriu sua boca, mostrando os quatro dentes caninos longos e pontiagudos crescendo, desviou dos lábios de Tsukune e desceu para o pescoço dele, para aquela carótida tentadora, e...

_Kappu-chuuuuu_!

(Uma vez vampira, sempre vampira... Fazer o quê, né? _De-chu_!)

**FIM**


End file.
